


运动可不分白天黑夜

by Toodles_L



Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 运动这种事又不分时间？





	运动可不分白天黑夜

**Author's Note:**

> 双性蛇哈，战后八年级，在一起  
> 本篇非系列第一篇，大概是第四或第五篇，为什么先发这个，因为儿童节过生日的那个女人想看而我宠她。  
> ***前面剧情可以概括为德哈双向但是没有第一时间在一起，哈利看到德亚订婚后变得风流，有十九个前任，男女通吃。后来婚约解除德哈也终于在一起了，剧情结束后就是各种场合的鼓掌啥啥的。这是第二三篇，前面的剧情和鼓掌会陆续补上的***

 “你去哪里了？我一早起来就没看见你。”德拉科推开寝室的门，看见消失了一上午的男朋友正坐在他们的床上——是的，他们的床，热恋中的小情侣把两张单人床并成了一张大床——穿着一件宽大的校服衬衫。

 

 “那是...我的衬衫？”德拉科走到床边，饶有兴致地上下打量了一番。

 

 “显而易见，”哈利跪在床上直起身子，抓着德拉科的腰，嘴唇刚好在德拉科的喉结处，他亲了亲德拉科的那块苹果，“这是件男友衬衫。”

 

 “那么，衬衫下面有什么呢？”德拉科笑着脱下了外套，双手撑在哈利的小腿上，顺着他的腿滑到哈利的衬衫里。

 

没有多余的存在。德拉科挑了挑眉：所摸到的是光滑细嫩的皮肤，肉感十足的臀。

 

 “我以为你喜欢晚上。”他掐住哈利的腰，声音变得低沉，“看来是我不够了解你？”

 

 “这可不分白天晚上，”哈利解开德拉科的扣子，小拇指顺着解开的扣子从上到下划过德拉科的胸腹，脱下他的衬衫抱住德拉科，手指在他的后背和肩膀画圈，咬着嘴唇，“还是说你在白天对我没有兴致？但是在上个月的special date，你可不是这样的。”

 

 “我可没说没有兴致，不过上次的约会让你那～么难忘？”德拉科把一条腿跪上床，拉长了语调，他将手掌从哈利的身后划过他的下身的会阴部，又握住他的阴茎，“那我们找个机会再来一次？换成什么课？魔药课还是魔法史？或者是你最爱的黑魔法防御？”他把手伸入哈利的衣摆想要脱去他的衬衫并且想要吻他。

 

 “现在还不行。”哈利挑起了嘴角按住德拉科的手，“这可不是我的安排。”他凑上去吻住德拉科的唇，搂着他的脖子将他带到床上。

 

穿着白衬衫的黑发少年搂着光着上身的金发少年，他们在床上缠在一起，吻得难舍难分；和他们的身体一样，他们的呼吸也交缠在一起，还有津液和舌头；德拉科紧紧地抱着哈利，他的手臂垫在哈利的脖子后扣着他的脑袋不让他离开；但是显然哈利也没有想要离开德拉科的怀抱的想法，他整个人挂在德拉科身上，常年握着火弩箭和魔杖的双手正顺着德拉科的脊背在他的后背上游走。

 

哈利一个用力，将德拉科推倒在了床上，压在身下；他跪坐在德拉科的身上，嘴唇还是紧紧黏在一起，哈利把德拉科的手从自己身上拿开，将它们压在床角并且十指相扣。他拿出了自己的魔杖，对着德拉科的手腕和床柱挥了挥，两条绳子从魔杖尖射出来将两者捆在了一起。

  

 “你的安排？”德拉科看了看自己和床柱绑在一起的双手和正在亲吻自己胸腹的哈利，“报复？”

 

“special date，你没忘了我们的约定吧？任何不过分的要求都应该被满足？”哈利的舌尖把德拉科的肚脐周围舔得亮晶晶的，他解开德拉科的皮带脱下了他的长裤，“just enjoy it.”

 

在绑上德拉科的双腿之后，哈利跪在他的双腿之间，褪下他的胖次，低着下巴，眼睛向上紧紧盯着德拉科，双手在德拉科的两条腿上抚摸；像只猫一样爬到他的身前，嘴角的弧度从一个微笑便成了一个坏笑，哈利俯下身子，软软的舌头像是慢动作一样划过德拉科欲望的头部，而被绑着四肢的德拉科做了一个深呼吸；这一次的体验和以往不同，哈利的动作缓慢又磨人，他用舌头将德拉科的阴茎舔舐了几遍，从下到上；在做这一切的时候他仍是看着德拉科，艳红的舌头，绯红的脸颊，勾人的眼神，红润的嘴唇，他将这样的哈利尽收眼底。哈利对他的吸引力他从来没有办法否认，哪怕哈利只是草草地打湿了他的分身但生理和视觉的享受还是让他成功地硬了起来。

 

“怎么样，好吃吗？”德拉科挺了挺腰，努力让自己的性器在哈利的嘴里停留更长的时间。

 

“不会比接下来的我好吃。但很可惜，今天你吃不到。”哈利笑着吐出了德拉科的性器，坐在了床上。

 

Special date就在于你可以对你的情侣做出一些平时不常做的事儿，让他看见一个更火辣，更为之疯狂和心动的你。比如现在。

 

哈利坐在德拉科的腿间，撩开了自己的衬衫，咬着衣摆的一角，他的小腹和下身光裸地呈现着。和德拉科一样，他的分身也硬了，直直地翘着。他抬起双腿，把脚放在德拉科的膝盖上，双腿摆成M字，露出了他的阴茎和不属于男性的器官。

 

 “所以今天我是只能看不能操了？”德拉科挪了挪上半身让自己靠得更舒服，能更好地看清哈利。

 

 “不，你还能听。”哈利的脚蹭着德拉科大腿内侧，接着用飞来咒拿到了一个袋子，这个袋子很眼熟，德拉科曾在霍格莫德的小旅馆里见过。

 

 “我以为你有了我之后会扔了这些东西？这些没有温度没有感情的按摩棒能做什么？”

 

 “你会知道的。”哈利从那个黑色的天鹅绒布袋里拿出了一个紫色的小圆柱体，打开了开关，那个紫色的小玩意就震动了起来。

 

哈利拿着跳蛋放在自己的龟头上，尽管是最低的频率但也刺激得他情不自禁地哼了一声，他拿着那只跳蛋在自己的分身上来回抚慰，夸张做作地叫了几声——尽管知道哈利是在假叫床但是德拉科还是可耻地兴奋了，他不停地做着深呼吸；哈利空着的手摸着自己的胸前一点，学着德拉科的样子撩拨自己，手指掐住乳头模仿德拉科咬住它时的疼痛感，疼痛过后温柔的揉搓像极了德拉科用舌头舔舐自己因为疼痛而硬挺的乳头；哈利看着德拉科，仿佛这一切都是那个被绑在床上的男人带给自己的，他微微眯着眼睛，脸上的表情是他沉醉在前戏里是常有的样子。

 

 “轻点，啊，德拉科.....你弄疼我了.....”哈利叫了几声，咬着衬衫的叫声模模糊糊，就像之前有一次德拉科用领带堵着哈利的嘴时他发出的呻吟，模糊不清。

 

“.....哦，天呐，慢点德拉科......”他用跳蛋摩擦着自己那根开始流出前液的性器，玩够了之后用舌头舔湿了那颗跳蛋，分开自己的阴唇，将不断震动的小玩意放在了上面。跳蛋的频率到底是比德拉科平时的手动要快上很多，不一会儿哈利就感觉到自己的下身开始变得滑溜溜的，他因为那酥酥麻麻的刺激而流出的体液完美地充当了他的润滑剂。他的身体随着不断接近高潮而升温，呼吸变得焦灼，真情实感的呻吟陆陆续续地钻进德拉科的耳朵里。

 

“啊，换个地方德拉科，我要受不了了，”哈利咬着自己的手指，舌尖舔着自己的指尖，“我好热，好痒，嗯啊，就要到了，你快拿开…….”

 

“是吗？真的要我拿开吗？可你明明很喜欢，不是吗，哈利？你知道的，你的小穴在不停地流水，打湿了床单，真是，泛滥成灾啊。”德拉科配合着哈利，仿佛自己真的拿着那颗跳蛋，让哈利浑身颤抖呻吟不断的就是他德拉科·马尔福。

 

“……受不了了吗？那我就把它塞到你不断流水的小穴里了哦。对，我拿着它，划过你敏感得一碰就会颤抖，全身仿佛通电一样的阴蒂，它现在滑溜溜的，泛着水光…….”

 

哈利听从着德拉科的话语，将跳蛋慢慢向下移动，果不其然地颤抖了好几下。

 

“……现在我要把它塞到你饥渴的小穴里了，我在慢慢地推它进去，”德拉科努力地直起身子看清哈利的每一个步骤，“你会觉得不满足，因为和我相比它实在是太小了，但是你有什么办法呢？现在的你渴望一切能碰到你g点的东西。我放进去了，我将它推到你滑腻的小洞里，碰到了你的g点……”

 

哈利将那颗嗡嗡作响的小蛋斜着塞进了自己的阴道里----他能听见他的身体在疯狂地欢迎这位紫色还嗡嗡震动的客人----擦过了自己的g点。

 

“啊，嗯，德拉科你可真坏……接下来你要做什么呢？”哈利塞好后，双手撑在德拉科的腿上，带着体液的手指在他的大腿上涂抹。

 

“我伸出了手指，哈利，捏住了你早就充血红肿的花蕊……用我的手指按压着并且不断揉搓，就像你最喜欢的那样……”

 

收回手指，哈利分开了自己的阴唇然后将手指按在了自己充血敏感的花蕊上，他红润的嘴唇张着，因为身下传来的酥麻享受而不断地哼哼；德拉科火上浇油地继续填充着哈利的幻想，而后者沉浸在其中不可自拔。

 

“……I like your magic fingers……嗯啊，嗯…….德拉科……”哈利蜷缩着脚趾，脚心蹭着德拉科的大腿。

 

“……不只是手指，宝贝，我伸出了舌头，舔着你的小贝壳，就像我曾在变形课上为你做的那样，还记得吗？我穿着隐形衣钻在桌子下，舌头扫在你的花蕊上，你喷出的水溅了我一脸还差点在麦格教授的课上尖叫？现在我也在重复那些，我的舌头来回地扫着的你敏感的阴蒂，还会用牙齿轻轻地摩擦，你会感到有些疼痛但是却拒绝不了和痛感相伴的快感……”

 

哈利不可遏制地想起了他们的上一个special date，在变形课上，德拉科用他的舌头和手指----当然还有一两个小玩具----让自己上了有史以来最紧张刺激的一节变形课，下课后他甚至没有站起来的力气。

 

他闭着眼睛回忆着德拉科曾给他做的口交，那绝对是最棒的一次，在麦格教授的课堂上，他的裤子被德拉科脱下，只能用长袍遮挡视线；德拉科的舌头灵活地在他的身下挑逗，他的头发蹭着自己的大腿和小腹，痒痒的；舌头划过自己的贝壳和贝壳下的珍珠，嘴唇亲吻吮吸，所有的快感一起袭来，哈利恨不得给自己一个封舌锁喉来防止自己在课上的浪叫。

 

而现在他仿佛又回到了课堂上，身下的手指变成了温热柔软的舌头，而他也无需在矜持着不喊出声；哈利咬着嘴唇，呼吸越来越急促，他的身体被从手指处出发的一波又一波的快感淹没，他的身体慢慢被侵蚀了。在即将高潮的时候，哈利睁开了眼睛，他动作极快地爬到了德拉科身上，用自己在高潮边缘的花蕊磨蹭着德拉科硬邦邦的性器。湿滑的软肉贴在德拉科炽热的肉棒上，哈利扭动着腰，他的花蕊贴着小德拉科上下移动，能清晰地感受到小德拉科热情跳动的血管和不断充血的海绵体，当然还有逐步上升的温度。

 

他的双手撑在德拉科的耳朵旁，低下头着急得啃咬着他的双唇；哈利的嘴唇像是经过热水浸泡的果冻，热乎乎却又软绵绵；他的呼吸像是夏天的热浪，灼烧了德拉科的皮肤；他的吻像是不断运作的抽气机，抽取德拉科仅存的氧气。

 

哈利喘着气停了下来，躺在德拉科的身上，撅着嘴唇在他的脸颊上亲亲点点，伸出手去和他十指相扣。德拉科侧过脸接住了他的嘴唇，咬着唇瓣舍不得松口，他的舌头勾着哈利的，进行着他现在唯一能做的负距离交流。

 

“还有什么？”德拉科舔了舔哈利的嘴角，“我还能为伟大的救世主大人做些什么？是要用我的手指让做些工作好让我能把你操得爽到翻白眼或者再也射不出来？”

 

“哦，马尔福先生，你只要含住你的棒棒糖就好了，接下来我有我的安排。”哈利跪坐在德拉科的胸前，用自己的鸟儿拍了拍德拉科的脸，“张嘴，宝贝。”

 

“无比荣幸。”

 

 

哈利的分身被德拉科含在嘴里，而他自己的手指蘸取了他的先前的体液，努力地开拓着自己紧致的后穴。他一手撑在墙壁上，挺着腰看着自己红色的分身在德拉科嘴里进进出出，而自己的手指还在身后旋转。

 

“你能转个身吗？我憋得有点久了，这对身体不好，波特先生。”德拉科冲着他挑了挑眉，“不是吗？”

 

哈利慢吞吞地转身，伏着身子在德拉科伸出舌头在他的花心打圈的时候也吞进了德拉科那许久没有得到抚慰紧绷得快要爆炸的性器。他左手撑在床上保持平衡，右手放在自己的臀上，艰难缓慢地进行着扩张。哈利当然知道今天的安排对于德拉科来说就是一场酷刑，也知道自己这是借着special date的名头悄悄报复德拉科，不过一场值得回味的性爱不该是一方生理和心理上的享受，而应该是双方共同的享受，所以他当然真的不会让德拉科憋一整天。

 

德拉科的唇舌不止舔弄着哈利的性器和他胯下的小球，它们同时还照顾着哈利那处粉红色的穴口，把哈利舔得心猿意马，扩张到二指后就草草地结束了----再多坚持一会他就又要高潮了。明明在他之前德拉科都没有任何的滚床单经验，经验更丰富的反而是自己，但是为什么每次都是德拉科的技术更胜一筹呢？烦躁。

 

哈利拿出一根按摩棒，抽出了之前塞在中间那张小嘴里的跳蛋，将按摩棒缓缓地插入自己的后穴。他单手撑在德拉科身上，另外一只手控制着身后按摩棒的进出。

 

“oh，fuck，”哈利咬着德拉科的耳垂，“德拉科你都快要把我顶穿了……”

 

“相信我哈利，如果是真正的我你根本就不会还有力气说话。”德拉科现在能做的就是亲亲哈利的肩头，留下几个牙印表达自己的欲求不满或是用自己的分身在哈利的身上蹭蹭获得可以忽略不计的快感。

 

黑发的少年笑了笑，他一点也不在乎德拉科说的话----说得好像今天真能挣脱绳子似的。他故意地贴着德拉科的耳朵，或低低地呻吟或朝着他的耳朵吹气，轻轻地咬着他的耳垂，在他的侧颈上留下草莓；他下身的那处粉红色的穴口有意无意地磨蹭着德拉科的欲望，运气好的时候的德拉科能被含着一个头部，但是运气不好的时候德拉科只能忍受着哈利的撩拨忍着欲望。

 

或许是今天的安排太过顺利了，哈利有些得意忘形。他抽出按摩棒换上了魔杖，用粗一些的魔杖手柄戳碰着自己的腺体。他低下头去和德拉科接吻，被绑在床上的金发少年对任何的肢体接触都格外渴求，他粗暴地吻着哈利，不断地加深他们的吻；哈利也停下了手里的抽插，双手按在德拉科砰砰跳动的心脏上接受他的热情；他吻到哈利快要不能呼吸，吻到哈利失去力气倒在他的身上，吻到哈利失去防备被他夺过魔杖解开了自己的束缚。

 

“现在是你要好好享受了，哈利。”在哈利懊悔失算的表情中，德拉科迅速地制服了哈利，以牙还牙，他将哈利的双手和双腿都绑在了床柱上，哈利的腿被摆成了M型，整个人被牢牢地控制住了。

 

按捺不住的德拉科扶着自己的棍子就捅到了哈利体内，并且把哈利之前用过的那颗跳蛋也重新塞到了他的女穴里。不一样的是德拉科将频率调到了最高，一塞进去哈利就大声地喊了句fuck，然后性器吐露了一些清亮的液体。

 

知道报复是个恶性循环，但是德拉科还是没有忍住自己报复的小心思。他把哈利压在床尾的床板上。跪在他身前，马尔福牌的打桩机被按下了开关，他用力地进出哈利的后穴，脸上都是报复的快感，幼稚又可爱。

 

“嗯？现在才是真正的德拉科，怎么样，救世主大人还满意吗？”他凑在哈利的耳边，“还是要再深一点？像这样？还是这样？你喜欢我直接撞上你的腺体，喜欢直接让你尖叫？”

 

被提问的哈利瞪着德拉科，很是不服气，“这….啊，嗯嗯……不是我的…….安排！我本来没有…..轻点轻点！”

 

“没有什么？没有想到你会被我吻到失去防备？没有想到你也会这样被绑在床上任我为所欲为？”德拉科的手指按着哈利的花蕊，在两个穴口同时被占领的时候他又给哈利增加了一项刺激的负担。

 

救世主大人能够承受得住战争和流言，能够抵抗伏地魔和他的党羽，但是他无法在恋人的强烈攻势下支撑多久，尤其他的恋人还是一个学习能力很强，理论知识也很丰富的少年。腺体，g点，阴蒂，三处的快感汇聚到一起最终冲出了哈利的身体，白色的液体喷溅在德拉科的小腹上，哈利喘着气等待德拉科的释放。

 

但是和平常不一样，德拉科并没有在哈利之后迅速地交代在他身上，他反而放慢了抽送的频率，慢慢地停了下来，加重了手指的按压和跳蛋的刺激。他刻意地针对着哈利的敏感点，让他一次一次地感受着高潮的余韵。

 

本来性爱就该是一件享受的事情，尤其是在他们这样甜蜜的小情侣之间，但是当高潮不间断地到来，精疲力竭的你，而你的男朋友不肯放过你，任何的快乐都会像是一场折磨。

 

“…….enough…….Draco…….”哈利推了推德拉科。

 

“我不要了…….德拉科…..”哈利扭过头避开了德拉科的吻。

 

“……..stop…….”哈利现在的状态可以用气若游丝来形容：他快要死在床上了。

 

“……..Draco…..”哈利埋在德拉科的怀里叫着他的名字，带着哭腔。

 

“快了，最后一次，宝贝。”

 

 

 

据某位匿名的扎比尼先生说，德拉科和哈利一直到晚饭后才出来，期间寝室里隐隐约约有人在哭。

 

但我不知道发生了什么，匿名的扎比尼先生说，可能是德拉科在逼哈利熬魔药吧。

 

 

 


End file.
